The demands for information security of computer devices connected to corporate networks are constantly growing. Theft and loss of data from corporate networks are on the rise, and the resulting financial losses inflict substantial harm to businesses. Due to vulnerabilities in the software and the human factor, data transmitted in a seemingly secure manner on a corporate network can be intercepted by hackers. Therefore, it is desirable to encrypt data transmitted between corporate workstations, notebooks and mobile devices.
The classic system for encryption of files and contents of the directories on a computer operates in accordance with encryption policies. Generally, these policies determine the sets of files that must be encrypted and the files that do not require encryption. In such a system, the most vulnerable and critical files (such as files containing confidential information whose loss is undesirable to its owner) on a disk are present in encrypted form. In corporate networks it is often possible to gain access by means of one computer on the network to the files of another computer. Despite the convenience of exchanging data between computers on the network, such a method has certain inadequacies in regard to protecting the data being transmitted—the files are transmitted in unencrypted form. To solve this problem, an encrypted data transmission channel is used or the files are transmitted in encrypted form.
Existing data encryption systems provide for a secure exchange of data between computers with the use of encryption methods, but this entails an additional computing burden on the processor of the user device. Another drawback of existing data encryption systems is a lack of proper checking of the level of trust of the party requesting access to important files. Thus, the need arises for a solution that increases the security of data transmission on a corporate network without unduly increasing computing burdens on the user devices.